1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of the present invention includes optical glasses with indices of refraction ndxe2x89xa71.70, with Abbxc3xa9 numbers xcexddxe2x89xa735 and with densities xcfx81xe2x89xa64.5 g/cm3, optical elements or components made from these optical glasses with these properties and to devices including these optical elements. Also the invention includes compositions for making glasses having these properties.
2. Description of the Related Art
The current trend in optical data transfer/imaging/telecommunications fields is in the direction of ever-smaller device layouts and higher data transfer rates. Also the traditional xe2x80x9cread-onlyxe2x80x9d technology devices in all sectors of these fields are being forced out ever more completely by xe2x80x9cread-writexe2x80x9d technology devices. The specifications for optical materials and optical systems are always changing because of these considerations and trends.
Read-only-technologies can be operated in monochromatic modes in separate operations (reading or writing) rigorously separated from each other in both time and space. Because of this separation the writing process can be performed with light of the same wavelength as the reading process that occurs during a later operation. However this is not possible in xe2x80x9cread-writexe2x80x9d technology. In this latter technology the wavelength of the energy-rich write beam must be about 2 to 5 nm lower than that of the energy-poor read beam. Otherwise the apparatus cannot operate both modes in the same optical head and the system expenses and costs of the apparatus become unacceptably large.
This wavelength difference results from the necessity of maintaining the read beam and the write beam in the optical system cleanly separated from each other, in order to prevent serious imaging errors because of interference and residual effects. The smaller the difference between both wavelengths that is required in order to maintain a complete separation, the simpler is the resulting optical system. The term xe2x80x9csimplerxe2x80x9d relates to both the minimum size of the module and also the costs involved in making it.
The minimum wavelength difference required for complete separation however depends on the dispersion of the glass components of the optical system. The higher the dispersion, also the less the Abbxc3xa9 number, the more both never-ideally-monochromatic beams are spatially spread out, until they finally overlap which hinders the desired separation. This means that the less the dispersion of the glass, the smaller the wavelength difference that can be tolerated while maintaining complete separation. One additional advantage results from a smaller dispersion: Definitely smaller wavelengths can be used given an equal minimum wavelength difference. Generally the dispersion of the beams is greater at smaller wavelengths. Generally the minimum allowable operating wavelength increases, as well as the minimum wavelength difference, for glasses with higher dispersion in contrast to glasses with lower dispersion. A working range with lower wavelengths is preferable in many fields, since the smaller the working wavelengths are, the more information per unit surface area can be packed onto a data recording media. When the information density is maximized, the resulting shorter beam paths minimize retrieval times.
The index of refraction is of significance for practical optical systems. The individual pick-up lenses determine the focal length or distance of the system decisively because of their indices of refraction as well as the absolute wavelength of the read-write beams. The smaller the focal length of the optical system, the smaller are its spatial dimensions and thus the component size as well as the weight and cost are less. A higher index or refraction is essential in the wavelength range decisive for the particular application. An additional advantage of the high index of refraction is that the aspheric coating of the pick-up lenses can be comparatively thin. Smaller index of refraction values for the glass would require large coating thickness in order to obtain the desired effect. The required coating thickness directly affects the number of process steps required for the coating process as a parameter and thus enters into the costs and expenses. High transmission in the working wavelength range of the system is regarded as essential. The less the transmission of the glass at the working wavelengths, the poorer is the light yield of the system. Since the light intensity however enters directly into the read-write quality of the system, light sources of higher power are required. Also the cooling unit connected with the light source must be of higher power. Thus costs and work increase.
Besides the above-mentioned optical properties also additional physical and chemical properties of the glasses are important. These properties include a reduced density and a satisfactory ability to be coated, especially with organic materials.
The density of the optical materials of these systems is of great significance. The pick-up lenses acting as components of the read-write head are moving elements of the system. The head moves over the recording medium for individual data transfer operations. The retrieval time and track densities thus depend on rapid and exact positioning of the head. The greater the density of the glass components, the greater the mass of this mobile unit. Thus it has greater inertia and is more slowly put in position for the data transfer.
The aspheric coating of the lenses usually includes organic material. In order to obtain sufficient adherence of the optical coating on the base glass, the material must contain organic binding or strongly adhesion-promoting ingredients in sufficient amounts.
The patent literature already includes a few references, in which glasses with values for the optical properties nd and xcexdd having the above-mentioned ranges or limits are described. However those glasses have a number of different disadvantages as explained in more detail hereinbelow.
DE-AS 10 61 976 describes glasses from the three-component system B2O3xe2x80x94SiO2xe2x80x94La2O3. These glasses, comprising green glass and numerous additional components, vary strongly in their compositions. They are however both GeO2 and also Yb2O3 free. They are not easily coated however. The same goes for the glasses of DE 31 02 690 A1, for the glasses of DE-AS 26 52 747 from the B2O3xe2x80x94La2O3xe2x80x94Y2O3xe2x80x94TiO2 system. It is also true for the glasses from the B2O3xe2x80x94Gd2O3xe2x80x94La2O3 system.
The glasses of JP 53-25323 A have in contrast a high Yb2O3 content of up to 40 percent by weight and turning to the examples a high Ta2O5 content or a high alkaline earth oxide content. Because of the extremely high Yb2O3 these glasses have a strong inclination to crystallize.
The glasses described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,748 and JP 59-1955523 A do not have an advantageous combination of low density, low dispersion and large index of refraction.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide optical glasses and optical components that are made from them, especially for read-write applications, which meet the above-stated specifications.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide optical glasses for optical components, which have indices of refraction ndxe2x89xa71.70, Abbxc3xa9 numbers xcexddxe2x89xa735 and densities xcfx81xe2x89xa64.5 g/cm3.
These specifications are met by all the embodiments of the present invention claimed in the appended claims.
According to the present invention the optical glasses have indices of refraction ndxe2x89xa71.70, Abbxc3xa9 numbers xcexddxe2x89xa735 and densities xcfx81xe2x89xa64.5 g/cm3. Optical elements and components including these optical glasses are also part of the present invention and are especially desirable as optical elements or components in devices for optical data transfer.
The densities of the optical glasses according to the invention are preferably less than or equal to 4.3 g/cm3, more preferably 4.2 g/cm3.
The indices of refraction of the glasses according to the invention nd are preferably greater than or equal to 1.71, more preferably greater than or equal to 1.73 and especially preferably greater than or equal to 1.75.
The Abbxc3xa9 numbers of the glasses according to the invention xcexdd are preferably greater than or equal to 40, especially preferably greater than or equal to 45.
However according to the particular application an Abbxc3xa9 number of greater than or equal to 35 can be sufficient if the glass as an especially low density of, for example, less than or equal to 4.0 g/cm3. Also this embodiment and further advantageous combinations are preferred.
The optical elements or components of the invention can include lenses, such as spherical or aspheric lenses, spherical lenses or hemispherical lenses, prisms of different geometries and so-called compact structural elements. Compact structural elements include elements, which are shaped like lenses and/or prisms.
According to the invention it has been established that optical glasses in the following classes or categories which are described in detail hereinbelow have both the required values of index of refraction, Abbxc3xa9 number and density and are suitable for making optical components or elements.
The present invention also relates to methods of using optical glasses, which have indices of refraction ndxe2x89xa71.70, Abbxc3xa9 numbers xcexddxe2x89xa735 and densities xcfx81xe2x89xa64.5 g/cm3, for optical data transfer, especially for xe2x80x9cread-writexe2x80x9d applications, for example for xe2x80x9cread-writexe2x80x9d devices with mechanically moving read-write heads.
Surprisingly it has been shown that optical elements, which include the optical glasses described in detail here, are suitable for energetic radiation in the blue-violet spectral range, for example 405 nm.
Optical glasses suitable for the optical elements according to the invention especially include the glasses from the following four classes. The present invention thus relates to the use of the optical glasses described here in the field of optical data transfer, especially for pick-up lenses for xe2x80x9cread-onlyxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cwrite-onlyxe2x80x9d technology, preferably for xe2x80x9cread-writexe2x80x9d technology.
In the first of the classes or categories of glasses according to the invention it is a matter of a new types of glasses, which have the above-described properties. These glasses are especially suitable for optical elements or components according to the invention, or to methods of using the optical glasses according to the invention.
The present invention relates to glasses of the above-described first two classes of glasses to be described next.
The first two classes of glasses originate from the lanthanate borate glass system. The La2O3 content amounts to from 30 to 55 percent by weight, and the B2O3 content, from 20 to 40 percent by weight. The boron oxide acts as a solvent for the lanthanum oxide, by which a high index of refraction and a high Abbxc3xa9 number are simultaneously obtained. In order to provide enough B2O3 content for this purpose, in preferred embodiments of the invention the weight ratio La2O3/B2O3 is at most 1.5, especially preferably 1.4. Especially in SiO2 rich glasses separation effects and crystallization could appear at high La2O3/B2O3 ratios.
When the B2O3 content is high, especially in connection with a low La2O3 content, the chemical resistance of the glass is poor and would lead to too much evaporation during production. Also the lower viscosity at the same temperatures increases the tendency to crystallize because of the higher migration speed of the ingredients. Thus the weight ratio La2O3/B2O3 is preferably less than 1.0. The desired optical condition would not be attained with a too low La2O3 content.
To improve the resistance of the glasses according to the invention to crystallization the glasses can contain up to five percent by weight of the additional glass former Al2O3. The higher the Al2O3 content the lower the Abbxc3xa9 number and the poorer the meltability of the glasses. The glasses can contain up to 10 percent by weight ZnO, preferably up to 8 percent by weight ZnO, to improve their resistance to crystallization. The higher the ZnO content, the lower the index of refraction. The ZnO content amounts to preferably at least 2 percent by weight, more preferably at least 3 percent by weight.
The glasses contain from 0 to 10 percent by weight Nb2O5, 0 to 11 percent by weight Y2O3 and/or 0 to 10 percent by weight ZrO2. All three of these ingredients act to give the glasses lower dispersion and also a higher Abbxc3xa9 number. A higher content of Y2O3 and Nb2O5 strongly increase the cost of the mixture. Also higher amounts of Y2O3 impart a yellowish color to the glasses. Higher amounts of ZrO2 and Nb2O5 would greatly increase the tendency to crystallize in these glasses with a high lanthanum oxide content, since these components can function as nuclei formers. The above-mentioned disadvantages are minimized by the simultaneous presence of all three ingredients. Preferably the sum of the Y2O3 and Nb2O5 and ZrO2 content amounts to at least 2 percent by weight, more preferably 5 percent by weight.
The glasses according to the invention can contain from 0 to 8 percent by weight SiO2, 0 to 15 percent by weight GeO2 and 0 to 5 percent by weight PbO.
The ability of the glass to absorb organic layers is increased by these ingredients. Also the PbO increases the index of refraction.
Preferably the sum of the SiO2 and GeO2 and PbO content amounts to at least 2 percent by weight. The proportion of PbO is limited to the above-mentioned maximum value since the Abbxc3xa9 number is dramatically reduced and the density is increased otherwise. If the SiO2 content is too great, separation of ingredients is caused and the index of refraction decreases too much.
The same is true, but to a lesser extent for GeO2. Thus the presence of GeO2 instead of SiO2 is preferred.
Structural changes, which permit an increased SiO2 content, take place in the glasses already at reduced amounts of GeO2 of 0.5 percent by weight. An increased amount of Nb2O5 can be added because of the increased amount of glass formers in this way, without leading to crystallization of the glasses.
The glasses can contain Yb2O3, and of course up to 5 percent by weight.
Also Yb2O3 increases the index of refraction. The desired value can be varied with the help of the ingredients GeO2 and Yb2O3 which act oppositely in this regard in actual glass compositions. Thus the sum of the GeO2 and Yb2O3 content should be at least 0.1 percent by weight, preferably at least 0.5 percent by weight. The maximum added amount of lanthanum oxide is limited by its limited solubility in the borate glass matrix. Yb2O3 has comparable properties and is thus used to complement it.
The additional facultative ingredients TiO2 (0 to 5 wt. %), MgO (0 to 8 wt. %),CaO (0 to 8 wt. %), BaO (0 to 8 wt. %), SrO (0 to 8 wt. %), Gd2O3 (0 to 5 wt. %) assist in the fine adjustment of the optical properties. Of these ingredients the MgO, CaO and SrO increase the Abbxc3xa9 number. BaO increases the index of refraction. TiO2 increases the index of refraction but decreases the Abbxc3xa9 number. Furthermore MgO, SrO and CaO have a positive effect on the desired low density. The sum of the MgO, CaO, SrO and BaO content is limited to 10 percent by weight, and especially preferably to 8 percent by weight.
Furthermore the glasses can contain up to 10 percent by weight of alkali oxides, namely Li2O, Na2O, K2O, Rb2O and Cs2O. The index of refraction can thus be adjusted and the meltability can be improved, which is of special importance for the high melting glasses, above all for the high lanthanum oxide and glass former containing glasses. It is preferable that the above-mentioned alkali oxide content of 0 to 10 percent by weight is realized by Li2O, Na2O and/or K2O. It is especially preferred when the sum of the Li2O, the Na2O and the K2O content amounts to up to eight percent by weight.
The first two classes of glasses are described in detail in the following. The first of the two classes of glasses is characterized by an especially reliable ability to adsorb organic material to form an organic layer.
The first class of glasses are PbO-containing glasses having compositions with the following oxide content (in percent by weight on the basis of oxides): La2O3, 30 to 45, preferably 32 to 42; B2O3, 30 to 40; PbO, 0.1 to 5, especially preferably 0.5 to 4; MgO, 0 to 8; CaO, 0 to 8; SrO, 0 to 8; with MgO+CaO+SrO +BaO, 0 to 10, even more preferably 0 to 8; ZnO, 1 to 10, especially preferably 2 to 8; TiO2, 0 to 5, especially preferably 0 to 2; ZrO2, 1 to 10, especially preferably 3 to 10; Y2O3, 1 to 8, especially preferably 1 to 5; Yb2O3, 0.1 to 5, especially preferably 0.5 to 2; Gd2O3, 0.1 to 5, preferably 0.1 to 3; Nb2O5, 0.1 to 10, preferably 2 to 10; especially preferably 4 to 10.
These glasses have indices of refraction ndxe2x89xa71.74, Abbxc3xa9 numbers xcexddxe2x89xa740 and densities xcfx81xe2x89xa64.5 g/cm3. The glasses in the paragraph above that are disclosed as especially preferred with the especially preferred ingredient composition ranges have indices of refraction ndxe2x89xa71.76, Abbxc3xa9 numbers xcexddxe2x89xa742 and densities xcfx81xe2x89xa64.2 g/cm3. Since the solubility of the lanthanum oxides in the lead-containing borate glass matrix is less than in the lead free embodiments, the Yb2O3 is also a continuously present ingredient in these lead free glasses.
For example the glasses of this first class can have the following composition (in percent by weight on the basis of their oxide content):
Preferably the glasses of this first class according to the invention have the following preferred compositions (in percent by weight on the basis of oxide content):
Even more preferred embodiments of the first class of the glasses according to the invention have the following composition (in percent by weight on the basis of oxide content):
The glasses of the first class according to the invention are especially economical and crystallization stable.
The glasses of the second class are GeO2 containing glasses having the following general composition (in percent by weight on the basis of oxide content): La2O3, 35 to 50, preferably 38 to 48; B2O3, 30 to 40; SiO2, 0 to 8, preferably 0 to 5; GeO2, 0.1 to 15, preferably 0.5 to 13; preferably with GeO2+SiO2, 5 to 13; MgO, 0 to 5, preferably 0 to 2; CaO, 0.1 to 7, preferably 0.1 to 5; SrO, 0 to 2; BaO, 0.1 to 70, preferably 0.1 to 5; ZnO, 0 to 5, preferably 0 to 3; ZrO2, 0.1 to 8, preferably 0.5 to 6; Y2O3, 0.1 to 6, preferably 0.1 to 4; Gd2O3, 0 to 5, preferably Gd2O3 free; and Nb2O5, 1 to 10, preferably 3 to 7.
These glasses have indices of refraction ndxe2x89xa71.70, Abbxc3xa9 numbers xcexddxe2x89xa745 and densities xcfx81xe2x89xa64.4 g/cm3. The glasses according to the invention of this second class in the paragraph above that are disclosed as preferred with the preferred ingredient composition ranges have indices of refraction ndxe2x89xa71.72, Abbxc3xa9 numbers xcexddxe2x89xa747 and densities xcfx81xe2x89xa64.1 g/cm3. These glasses preferably contain a maximum of 10 percent by weight of alkaline earth oxides, especially preferably a maximum of 8 percent by weight, and more preferable a maximum of 6% by weight of the alkaline earth oxides.
For example the glasses of this second class can have the following composition (in percent by weight on the basis of their oxide content):
Preferably the glasses of this second class according to the invention have the following preferred compositions (in percent by weight on the basis of oxide content):
The glasses of this second class have an especially preferred combination of the properties, density, index of refraction and dispersion.
The glasses of the third class of glasses according to the invention have the following composition (in percent by weight on the basis of oxide content):
Preferably this third class of glasses according to the invention has the following preferred composition (in percent by weight on the basis of oxide content):
The glasses of the fourth class of glasses according to the invention have the following composition (in percent by weight on the basis of oxide content):
Preferably this fourth class of glasses according to the invention has the following preferred composition (in percent by weight on the basis of oxide content):
To improve the glass quality by refining one or more known refining agents can be added to the mixture of oxides used to prepare the glasses of the invention in amounts that are customary for refining agents. The glass produced using the refining agents has an especially good quality in regard to bubbles and schlieren present, especially it can be bubble free and schlieren free. The glasses according to the invention can therefore include the following ingredients: Sb2O3, 0 to 1.5 percent by weight; As2O3, 0 to 1.5 percent by weight; SnO2, 0 to 1.5 percent by weight; CeO2, 0 to 1.5 percent by weight; Clxe2x88x92, 0 to 1.5 percent by weight; SO4xe2x88x92, 0 to 1.5 percent by weight. When more than one of the foregoing refining ingredients are included in the glasses the some total of foregoing ingredients should be between 0 to 1.5 percent by weight.